In the Inky Dark Night
In the Inky Dark Night is the thirty case and midpoint of the series of Parinaita and also the sixth and final case of Life Rivers. Plot Edward was at his grandfather's house waiting for the call from Justin Martyn. However he went to sleep and Lawrence got the call from Justin who told them to come and collet their "Gift". They went there and found the bodies of Matthew Obidrand, Fiona Baggins, Adam Winster and Emily Goodwin. They were shocked and went to question some of the suspects that they needed to question and then got some news from Katherine Bluntly that the Gottingham police department will help with the case. Lawrence left and Liam took over and they carried on with their investigation and questioned some more suspects and they finally arrested Justin Martyn until they got something from Edward saying that they got a confession out of someone. They questioned the person and choose to investigate the music hall once more. They then questioned the remaining 3 suspects and then it was time to arrest the killer! The Killer turned out to be Ella Goldfish who didn't confess to the murder but after everything came out. She admitted that she murdered half the Parinaita police force because the team refused to help her by coming back and helping with the gangs and criminals in New World Point. Even if it was her job to do so. She was arrested. At the trail the judge seems very happy to finally get Justin Martyn in prison and sentenced him to spend forever in a solitary cell with no way of getting out. When it came to Ella. He recalls all the times that she spend money on herself and not her district and so sentenced her to life in prison. He then dismiss the court. Outside of the courtroom Katherine, Amy and tom were handing cigarettes around but Edward threated to tell the new chief to ban smoking all together After getting back from the courthouse. Edward and William went to Lawrence who was having ghost problems. They helped him and found out that the ghost was Howard Jackson, Who was Lawrence's boyfriend before Howard got murdered. However they then needed to get ready for the funeral and it was also revealed that Katherine was pregnant with Matthew's child. After that. Katherine and the player went to the backroom and found a flyer saying "Parinaita police force. I know what you are doing and I don't approve with it. Please stop or many tourist will die". They then went to confirm with the team to check if this was a wise next move. Later that day the team regroups and a strange man came in. After Edward demanded answers from the man. It was revealed that the new man was the new chief, A man by the name of Arther Pens. Who said that it was a good idea to go and investigated this person threating tourist lives. They headed to Raven's Head to start their investigation! Summary Victim *'Matthew Obidrand, Fiona Baggins, Emily Goodwin and Adam Winder (Found in the backroom of Sunny Life Studios)' Murder Weapon *'Ink' Killer *'Ella Goldfish' Suspects Profile * Is a Smoker * Does Tai Chi Appearance * Is a Female Profile * Is a smoker * Does Tai Chi Appearance * Wears a dragon Pin Badge * Has a Green Stain Profile * Is a smoker * Does Tai Chi Appearance * Wears a Dragon pin Badge * Is a Female * Has a Green Stain Profile * Knows Tai Chi * Is a Smoker Appearance * Is a female * Has a Green Stain Profile * Does Tai Chi Appearance * Wears a Dragon Pin Badge * Has a Green Stain Profile * Is a smoker * Knows Tai Chi Appearance * Wears a Dragon Pin Badge * Has a Green Stain Profile * Is a Smoker * Knows Tai Chi Appearance * Wears a Dragon pin Badge * Is a Female Quasi-Suspects Crime Scene Killer's profile * The Killer is a Smoker * The Killer knows Tai Chi * The Killer wears a dragon Pin Badge * The Killer Is a female * The Killer has a green stain Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Backroom (Clues: Matthew, Fiona, Emily and Adam's body; Metal Box; New Suspect: Amy Hatt) *Examine Metal Box (Result: Video; New Suspect: Justin Martyn) *Question Justin about what happened (prerequisite: Examine Metal Box) *See if Amy Hatt is okay (New Crime Scene: Chief's office) *Investigate Chief's office (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Logo) *Examine Logo (Result: Matched logo; New Suspect: Katherine Bluntly) *Inform Katherine about the four murders (New Suspect: Ella Goldfish) *Tell Miss Goldfish about the four murders (Prerequisite: Katherine's Interrigation) *Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Analyse Victims Bodies (Available at the start of Chapter 2; 18:00:00; Attributes: The Killer is a smoker, The Killer knows Tai Chi; Murder Weapon Filed: Ink) * Speak with the commissioner (Available at the start of Chapter 2; New Suspect: Silvano Lupo) * Ask Silvano what happened (New Crime Scene: Music Hall) * Investigate Music Hall (Clue: Book) * Examine Book (Result: Threating Message; New Suspect: Tom Smith) * Question Tom Smith about the threating message (Prerequisite: Examine book) * Investigate Backroom again (Available at the Start of Chapter 2; Clue: Panel) * Examine Panel (Result: Name; New Suspect: Crystal Haven) * Question Crystal Havens about the open Panel (Prerequisite: Examine Panel) * Investigate Bedroom (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Chest, Coded message) * Examine Coded Message (Result: Message from Amy) * Ask Amy Hatt about the message (Profile Updated: Katherine knows Tai Chi) * Examine Chest (Result: Audio Recorder) * Analyse Audio Recorder (09:00:00) * Arrest Justin Martyn for his killings and Threats! (Prerequisite: Analyse Audio Recorder) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3 * Ask Crystals about her confession (New Crime Scene: Projection Booth) * Investigate Projection Booth (Clues: Hat, Pin Badge, New World Point Plans, Projector) * Speak to Tom about the angry video (Prerequisite: Investigate Projection Room; Profile Updated: Tom, Amy, Justin and Katherine all Smoke and does Tai Chi) * Analyse Hat (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is wearing a dragon pin badge; Profile Updated: Silvano does Tai Chi, Crystal Smokes and does Tai Chi) * Examine Pin Badge (Result: Angry Message) * Ask Silvano about the "Work" the police took (Prerequisite: Examine Wolf Pin Badge) * Examine New World Point plans (Result: Blocked Plans) * Ask Ella about the blocked plans (Profile Updated: Ella smokes and does Tai Chi) * Investigate Broken Ink Pipes (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Broken Pipe, Phone) * Examine Broken Pipe (Result: Green Goo) * Analyse Green Goo (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a green Stain) * Examine Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyse Locked Phone (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is female) * Talk care of the killer NOW * Move onto Gone in a Minute (6/6) (No Star) Gone in a Minute (6/6) * Speak to Lawrence Looper Rochester (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Music Hall (Clue: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Paranormal Ghost Speaker) * Analyse Paranormal Ghost Speaker (09:00:00) * Go Ghost Hunting with Lawrence (Prerequisite: Analyse Paranormal Ghost Speaker) * Speak to Katherine (Reward: 20,000 Coins, Suit outfit) * Investigate the Chief's Office (Result: Ripped book) * Examine Ripped Book (Result: Fixed Book) * Examine Faded Title (Result: Katherine and Matthew's picture book) * Return the book to Katherine (Prerequisite: Examine Faded Title) * Investigate backroom (Prerequisite: Funeral cut screen; Clue: Bin) * Examine Bin (Result: Ripped Leaflet) * Examine Ripped Leaflet (Result: Raven's Head theme Park leaflet) * Move onto the Next case (In Raven's Head!) (1 Star) Trivia *This is one of the only cases where other characters from another series have to come in and replace some of the victims *This is one of the cases that uses the comic way of swearing ($£*$%&) *This is one of the cases where four main characters have died **This case also inclues main characters as suspects. *This case has the most amount of suspects (Which is Seven) Navigation